charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Murphy
Formerly viewed as the unluckiest woman in San Francisco by "415 Magazine", Maggie Murphy was a young, Irish-American woman who had a string of unfortunate events happen to her that led to a suicide attempt. Little did anyone know, however, that a far more sinister force was at work causing her bad luck, a Spirit Killer; a breed of Darklighter that uses Telepathic Suggestion to force paragons of good into committing suicide. : Charmed One Prue Halliwell witnessed Maggie's suicide attempt and after using her power of Telekinesis to save the young woman, cast a spell to remove Maggie's bad luck but the Spirit Killer saw what Prue had done and set his sights on the witch, attempting to force the Charmed One into killing herself. Quick Facts Full Name: Maggie Murphy Gender: Female Species: Human Birthdate: Mid to late 1970s Birthplace: San Francisco Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Portrayed By: Amy Adams Targeted By a Spirit Killer Exact reasons unknown but presumably because Maggie was a paragon of good devoted to helping others and spreading goodness, the forces of darkness became concerned about Maggie doing to much good thus a Spirit Killing Darklighter was sent to instill thoughts of displeasure, guilt, sadnesss and blame into Maggie in order to lure her into committing suicide. Suicide Attempt : : While working at "415 Magazine", Prue Halliwell was asked to meet with Maggie and take photos of her for an article that would be in a future issue of the magazine about Maggie's bad luck. However, when Prue traveled to Maggie's residence, she saw a woman atop the building standing near the ledge. Prue looked at the photo she was given of Maggie and noticed that it was her atop the building. : Prue then used her power of Astral Projection to project herself on top of the roof with Maggie and tried to talk her out of jumping but the young woman slipped and fell. Prue rushed over and quickly grabbed Maggie's hand, preventing her from falling but Maggie told Prue to let her go as Prue told her she couldn't hold on for much longer. : After Maggie slipped through Prue's hands, Prue projected back into her body and used her power of Telekinesis to move Maggie to a plastic covering above the ground to weaken the impact of the fall. As Maggie rolled onto the ground telling Prue to wait, the Spirit Killer was surprised by her survival and Prue got in her car and sped off. Prue Casts a Good Luck Spell : After Maggie's fall, she was taken to San Francisco Police Department where she and Darryl Morris talked about why she was atop the building and she asked him if bad things ever happen to him and he offered her a cup of coffee, she accidentally spilled it on him. Maggie told him that she was saved by an angel and gave him a description that matched Prue's appearance. Darryl called Prue and although he told her it wasn't a good idea for her to come down to the station because Maggie may recognize her, Prue's mind was made up, she and Phoebe went down to the police department. : As another officer was walking by and tried to get himself a cup of water from a water cooler, he tripped over Maggie's feet and the water fell to the floor, causing an electrical fire. Prue and Phoebe arrived at the station as the Spirit Killer, disguised as police officer, caused the incident to happen. Prue saw she was frustrated by what was happening, and decided to cast a spell to remove the young woman's bad luck, having no inclination that a Spirit Killer was at work. As Darryl came back to her, he was about to fall to the ground, but Maggie prevented the incident from occurring. : Prue recited the words of a makeshift spell and white light traveled into Maggie, giving the woman a new found confidence and when an officer tripped and was about to fall, Maggie prevented the incident. Maggie then noticed Prue but she and Phoebe quickly left. The Spirit Killer witnessed Prue cast the spell and as Prue and Phoebe were leaving the station, he cast a shroud of bad luck on Prue that caused she and her sister to be struck by a police car as they were backing out of their parking spot. Prue's Good Luck Spell The spell Prue used on Maggie reads thus: From this moment on, your pain is erased. Your bad luck as well. Enjoy your good luck Maggie, You're free from this hell. The Spirit Killer Poses as Her Psychiatrist Maggie then went to a hospital where she helped elderly patients as Prue and Phoebe arrived and spoke to the Spirit Killer, posing as Maggie's psychiatrist. He told the two sisters that although Maggie may seem fine now, it would only be a matter of time before she becomes riddled with guilt and self-doubt and tried to harm herself again. Phoebe quickly disagreed with what he said telling him that he was wrong but he objected to what Phoebe said telling her she wasn't a psychiatrist. : The two sisters then went to speak to Maggie as she was comforting patients and she recognized Prue was the woman who saved her from her fall. Maggie thanked Prue for what she did and the sisters asked her what she was doing atop the building in the first place. She told them that she didn't exactly know why she was on the building and that she wanted the thoughts she was thinking to stop. Prue and Phoebe then realized that evil must have been behind the series of unfortunate events that had happened to the young woman. Maggie Helps Piper and Phoebe Find Prue Discovering that the Spirit Killer had targeted Prue, Piper and Phoebe came to the conclusion that maybe Maggie's new-found good luck could counter Prue's bad luck and help them find their sister. With a map in hand, the two traveled to a retirement home where Maggie was playing a card game with an elderly woman and they asked Maggie to close her eyes and point to a location on the map. She pointed to a bridge and the sisters thanked her before proceeding to the location, where they found Prue and the Spirit Killer. 415 Magazine Photoshoot : At the hospital while Maggie and the sisters were discussing the situation, Prue took photos of Maggie for the magazine article but the Spirit Killer used his power to cause the photographs to become distorted and blurry, displeasing Prue's boss, Mr. Corso, who told Prue that she was a screw up and to get out of his office. The Spirit Killer then followed Prue creating thoughts of guilt, sadness and self-doubt but ultimately Prue and her sisters Phoebe and Piper discovered what had happened and Prue overcame the Spirit Killer, who was then defeated by Leo Wyatt. : Afterwards, Prue contacted Maggie and took more photographs of her for the article and her boss published them in the magazine. Prue was elated to see her name in the magazine as the photographer of the shoot. Trivia *Maggie was the second woman encountered by the Charmed Ones that was the target of a Darklighter, the first being Daisy by Alec. *Maggie was the first innocent Prue successfully saved using her newly acquired power of Astral Projection and creation of her own spell. *The actress who portrayed Maggie, Amy Adams, also appeared on the WB series "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" in which she played the cousin of a witch. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Season 2